Go Hardcore
by Orchii
Summary: Only Read This If You Are Hardcore Enough.


_III x Mizael_

III was casually hanging at a coffee shop as usual and usually working on his laptop for applying for jobs. He noticed that this coffee shop was looking for another worker so III decided to check out the place and take notes on what the employees. As he was taking notes a young, waiter looking like he was in high school walked to him and asked, "Would you like some cream with your coffee sir?" III just nodded not even looking at the boy. Mizael smiled and poured cream into the III's coffee, but his hand slipped and poured all over III. "I'm so sorry sir. I'm so sorry." Mizael stopped talking and realized that the boy he realized that the boy he's looking at was one of the sophomore at his school while Mizael was a 17 year-old junior. They both looked at each other while III didn't know who he was and then he realized who he was. He was Mizael, a junior at his high school he also attended. "Hey, aren't you III Arclight?" Mizael asked as he wiped off the substance off of III's shirt. All III did was nod and blushed as Mizael got closer to his face. "I'll clean that for you next door. Just follow me!" He said as he grabbed III leaving his laptop and coffee behind.  
"Take it off. Come on III." Mizael said as he put his hand out to take the shirt to wash it. "Fine…" III said as he took off his shirt and gave it to Mizael to wash. Once his shirt was in the washer and being, cleaned Mizael saw the exposed III and wanted to touch him all over, but he had to control himself from doing so. Mizael asked III if he had to use the bathroom and III just nodded, so Mizael led him to the bathroom, but one they got there Mizael pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door. Mizael started to strip down and all III could do was blush and stare. Once Mizael was only in his underwear revealing his hard cock under it. A slight tightness was in III pants and started showing a spot of pre-cum on his jeans. Mizael starting walking towards III and making him back up into the wall whispering in his ear, "You know, I've been waiting for this opportunity since the first day I laid on eyes you, III." Mizael lifted III's chin and kissed him passionately. "Y-yeah, I guess so." III said quietly. They both made out while they undressed taking short pauses as they stripped down not even breaking their staring. They were both fully naked and continued their make out session. To get III ready Mizael coated his fingers with saliva and entered a finger in III's butthole as III was bent down ready to be prepared the time of his life. Once he thought III was ready he put his cock up to III's butthole and entered him. III was crying out in pain and his anus started bleeding and Mizael used it as lube as he continued to thrust into III. III was crying out in pain, so Mizael stopped and tried to stop bleeding. He grabbed a bar of soap and he wet it in the sink, and rubbed it around III's butthole which caused a stinging. While Mizael was rubbing it around he put it up III's butthole and slipped it in his butthole. III screamed in pain as it came out of his butthole and Mizael cursed under his breath as he thought of something to help cover it up and he thought and said out loud, "Maybe lemon juice." Mizael grabbed a lemon out of his café apron and squeezed it upon III's butt which caused him to scream out in pain more. Mizael looked for something else as III was bent over on the sink yelping in pain. Mizael grabbed salt out of the apron while III asked, "Why are you doing this Mizael?" Mizael walked over to III and simply answered, "Because I like to go hardcore." Mizael put the salt on III's butthole making it hurt, and sting for the last time. III cried as Mizael entered him again and making it more painful. III was soon moaning and not caring for his injured butthole. They both moaned as Mizael thrusted into III, which caused commotion outside wondering what's going on in there. Mizael pleasured himself and III by thrusting and rubbing III's cock. They both reached their climax and let out a huge moan of pleasure and both fell on the ground.  
After a while they got up and dressed themselves, except III was still shirtless, so they got it out of the washer machine and waiting it for dry. Once that was over Mizael asked III out and he said yes, so they both went back to the café and had coffee with each other.


End file.
